Don't Forget Me
by Cracked and Broken
Summary: A poems on cats who left other cats' life for goodor for a long, long, while. Princess is the first one.
1. Why Did You Have to Go?

Summary - Non-rhyming poem about Princess and the loss of her brother... Don't flame me because it doesn't rhyme!

* * *

You were everything to me

No sibling was closer

You didn't come to say good-bye

Oh why did you have to go?

I grew along side you

I played along side you

I ate along side you

And yet you left

Without saying good bye

I saw you in my dreams

"Don't forget me!" I cry

As you fade away

And please don't

Don't forget me

I love you

You're my brother

Who has my firstborn

And my blood

So please, don't forget me

_I won't_

* * *

(tear tear) I dunno about you, but I like it, kinda sad and all... Oh, and the last line 'I won't' is Firestar. Like I said, don't flame me because I didn't make it rhyme, it doesn't have to. Presents for all who reveiw! 


	2. Strangled Soul

Thanks to Thundertear I decided to make this into a collection of poems. Tell me what you think of this one and give me suggestions! This is Smudge thinking about FIrestar, by the way

* * *

You didn't really know yourself

Until you left your house

I waited for ages on the fence

To see if you would return

Rusty, Rusty, Rusty

No cat could ever replace you

I was your first friend

Don't you remember?

And now I have

A strangled soul

A hollow heart

A broken spirit

Rusty, Rusty, Rusty

No cat could ever replace you

The fateful day you gave the news

That you were leaving

Perhaps for good

And you never came back

Good-bye, Rusty, my friend

Take me in your heart

_I will take you everywhere_


	3. Falling Leaves

Firestar and Spottedleaf poem! Here we go! Had a little trouble here... Oh, and by the way, I find myself getting better and better at poems! Soon I may be rhyming them occasionally... or not, I like it better when I don't :P

* * *

I'm supposed to be the strongest

The one who killed Scourge

The heroic cat of ThunderClan

But with every dream I get from you

My heart weeps bitter tears

I will never forgive myself

For your death

You were the thing

I woke up to think of every day

Sweet-smelling coat

With big amber eyes

I miss you so much

Would you be Leafpools' mentor

If you were still alive?

And would my former apprentice Cinderpelt

Be healed to perfection?

I heart is torn in two

I hope you can forgive me

It's my fault you died

_No it's not_

I wasn't with you to help

Please, just forgive me

_And I forgive you

* * *

_

Righto, thisis the Spottedleaf and Firestar one, Oakheart and Bluestar are up next. Acidstar recromended the Graystripe remembering Stormfur when he goes to the Tribe, anyone else have suggestions when I get done with that? 


	4. I Think of You

I think of you on patrol

I think of you while hunting

I can never forget you

As I pass the Great Oak

Oakheart, my Oakheart

There never was another

Oakheart, dear Oakheart

The night at Sunningrocks

Where so much blood was shed

And trechery was born

On those smooth, warm stones

Oakheart, lost Oakheart

A fine leader you would've been

I'm sorry, so sorry

I blame no one but myself

For your noble, fightingdeath

Fighting for your Clan

Oakheart, dead Oakheart

I know you are among the stars

Watch over me, Oakheart

_And I shall_

* * *

(sigh) Oakheart and Bluestar... That one wasn't just thought up over night! Lesse... need more suggestions... i dunno... I'm working on a GraystripeSilverstream one... Maybe I'll do a Ravenpaw one, and I definately will do a Stormfur one soon...but need more... HELP! 


	5. Waiting for Me

The monster churns its mighty paws

Earth is flying everywhere

Panic and chaos are in the air

The marsh bogs down my legs

But I don't see it

I see you

And suddenly I see my chance

I run towards you

Towards happiness,

And everlasting peace

And suddenly I'm torn away

My friend has saved me

I can see strait

The ShadowClan camp being destroyed

Monsters pulling at pine trees

And you, under the monster

I was running at

Squirrelpaw has me pinned

Get off me!

Brambleclaw was yowling in my ear

Don't be such a fool, Crowpaw!

He's gone mad!

Snarls Squirrelpaw

I'm not going to let him kill himself!

I try to fight back,

But they hold me

Pinned, away from the peace

Finally I tell them what I think

I'm not frightened of joining StarClan!

Squirrelpaw loose her grip on me in awe

The forest is dying anyway.

At least in StarClan,

Feathertail will be waiting for me!

_Please don't die_

------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
